Inuyasha's disease and Tetsiaga's teath
by XxvegetafreakoxX
Summary: Inuyasha gets a deadly dog disease and Tetsiaga gets stolen!please read and R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Discovery  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at an old battle field where Inuyasha had just killed another demon with the tetsiaga. Mioga just sucked some more of Inuyasha's blood and Inuyasha squeezed him between his fingers.  
  
"What was that for?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What, I always do that!" said Mioga.  
  
"Stop fighting!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Why? This is none of your business." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha.... SIT!!!"  
  
"What did u do that for?"  
  
Before Kagome got to speak again a giant demon that looked like Riocotsai came out from the ground. It had three shards of the jewel in its forehead. Inuyasha pulled out the tetsiaga from it's sheathe and he ran toward the demon. He used the wind scar attack and cut off its head. Before the head hit the ground it rose and reconnected to its body again. It shot a blast from its mouth, like the one Riocotsai used when Inuyasha used the backslash wave and killed him. Inuyasha went to try the backslash wave again and he fell to the ground, the tetsiaga fell from his hands and stuck into the ground. The blast was getting closer and closer and then it hit him.  
  
Kagome yelled "Inuyasha! No!!"  
  
Mioga stood next to Kagome and said, "Something happened to Inuyasha, he has fallen from a terrible disease."  
  
"How did he get it and what is it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I am afraid I don't know yet."  
  
Inuyasha lay their not making a single movement.  
  
"Inuyasha get away from there!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I am sorry Kagome but I am afraid he can't."  
  
"But he has to, he can't die here. Not now."  
  
"I think I know the name of the disease he has."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think it is something called Lime disease."  
  
"How did he get it?"  
  
"Dogs get it from tics and fleas, so I was thinking maybe it was from me!"  
  
so how did you like the first chapter? Please review!(I am not very good at writing) 


	2. The Confession

I am so sorry I didn't update this a lot sooner I was just so busy!   
  
Inuyasha lay still on a bed that was in Kaeade's house.  
  
"He is still suffering from the disease." Kaeade said.  
  
"He is going to be alright, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am not sure!" Kaeade said.  
  
"I sure hope so!" thought Kagome.  
  
"uuhh!!" mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought he wasn't going to wake up for a while!" Kaeade said.  
  
"Inuyasha are u alright?" asked the worried Kagome.  
  
"I...I ..ca..can..can't...move." inuyasha stumbled.  
  
"Ohh Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Can I have a few moments with him?"  
  
"Of course" Kaeade said.  
  
Kaeade left and the others were out side waiting.  
  
"Is he alright?" asked Miroku.  
  
"He is in a lot of pain even though he can usually heal him self." Kaeade said calmly.  
  
"I hope he will be alright." Sango said.  
  
Meanwhile back in Kaeade's house.  
  
"Inuyasha. I have to tell you something." Kagome said.  
  
"W...What..is..it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well I have been hiding something from you!" Kagome said.  
  
"You... have?" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Yes." Kagome said.  
  
"What... is...it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I ... I ... I LOVE YOU!" Kagome said and started crying.  
  
"hef...I...Love...you...too! "Inuyasha said.  
  
"Really? " Kagome asked.  
  
"...Yes." Inuyasha said.  
  
Just as they were about to kiss each other Shesshomaro appeared and grabbed Inuyasha's tetsuiga .  
  
"Ha! Now I have your precious tetsuiga." Shesshomaro said. "Stupid brother you think I wouldn't have found out that you were hurt?"  
  
"Shut up you idiot you know nothing!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Now that you don't have your tetsuiga to protect you I will kill you now!" Shesshomaro said ignoring Kagome. "Now DIE!!"  
  
Shesshomaro held up the sword above Inuyasha's head.  
  
So there is the second chapter I tried to make it pretty long. Please review!! 


	3. AN and Chapter 3

A/N:Ok, Ok I know I kind of neglected this fic and that the other chapters were bad and fast paced but I will write more and update sooner. Well this chapter should be better.I might just stop cause it is so bad but I will let you guys decide.

Kagome gasped at Sesshomaru who was now about to slice Inuyasha into pieces. He didn't hesitate to swing the blade either, it came down swiftly through the air as he swung it. He stopped a few inches from Inuyasha when he saw the now heavily crying Kagome on him to stop the attack. He didn't know why he stopped but he snarled and brought the blade up about to swing again when Kaeade walked in as well as the others.

"What how did he get in here, Oh no Kagome!"Sango yelled as she started towards Kagome and Inuyasha but was stopped by Sesshomaru. He growled at all the people now flooding in the small hut. He roared slightly to himself before pushing through all of them and disappearing into the sky outside the hut.

"Kagome are you alright?"Asked the frightened Shippo who was now standing by Inuyasha's limb body and the crying Kagome.

Kagome was still crying and holding onto Inuyasha's body tightly. After a while she made sure she stopped crying and she looked up at Shippo. "I'm fine, don't worry about it Shippo."She said, her voice a little scratchy from crying.

Shippo was still a little worried for Kagome but took her word and didn't worry much about it. That's when Inuyasha was full awake. "What are you doing wench!"He snapped looking at Kagome who was still leaning over his upper torso all blodd from when his wounds opened up.

Kagome shocked quickly got off of him blushing slightly. 'Did he forget what he said to me or is it because someone else is around?' She thought as she turned her head away from the group and standing up. "I think I'm going to go get some more herbs."She said walking out of the hut. This was only to cover heer blush and before she did or said anything stupid.

A/N: Ok I know it is short but I'm busy at the moment so I will update either tonight or tomarrow after school. Oh and if I get good reviews to say to continue the story I will otherwise I won't.


End file.
